Electrical distribution inside a facility involves getting the electricity from an entry point to one or more electrical loads in the building. When there are multiple loads, the electrical supply needs to be split up. Such is the case with a data center, such as a server farm, that contains hundreds or thousands of computers. Each computer includes electrical loads, and power coming into the data center needs to be distributed properly to each of the computers.